The height of pleasure
by kaiistar
Summary: Jacob imprinted on Jasper. After a weekend hunting trip Jasper and Jacob get a little explosive up in a tree.


Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight!

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Jasper took in his lovers form as he stepped from around the trees. Jacob was breath taking in all his glory with his broad shoulders and rippling stomach muscles. Jasper groaned and was in front of his lover in a flash. Jasper gripped Jacob's upper arms and pulled him flush to his body. Jacob's heat started to penetrate Jasper's cold alabaster skin immediately. Jacob gasped at the coolness of Jasper's skin and pulled the taller vampire into his arms. The two leaned into the other and brushed their lips together gently. Jacob pressed right up to the vampire in front of him. Jasper knew this as a sign that Jacob wanted to be dominated tonight. Jasper pushed foreword firmly and the wolf stepped back until he was smashed up against the tree so tightly the tree groaned into the silent forest.

Jasper deepened the kiss and brushed his fingers down from Jacob's hair, down his neck, and across his naked russet-colored shoulders. He walked his finger's down Jacob's sides as he pulled back to let the wolf breathe. "You have too many clothes on Master" Jacob whispered against Jasper's soft lips. Jasper growled his disappointment in the wolf's comment, but stepped back and shredded his clothing in his haste to be naked and up against his lover again. Jasper was really glad now that Jacob had imprinted on him. Jasper strode up to his lover again, and lifted him from the ground and pressed him up against the tree again. Jacob gasped as Jasper trailed his lips down his neck to his nipples. Jasper pulled the cap off the bottle of lube he had in his hand and squirted some onto his fingers. He gentle pushed to into Jacob's puckered entrance, and smiled against the wolf's neck as Jacob moaned. Jasper sissored his fingers gently stretching the wolf, deceiving the wolf in thinking his Master for the night would be gentle. Jasper withdrew his fingers and then lubed himself. Gently lowering the wolf onto his cold steel like member, and wrapping Jacob limbs around him.

"Hold on tight, baby" Jasper gasped out. The vampire then took a step back, and crouched then sprang up into the ancient tree. Jasper pinned his lover to the tree about 4 feet up, and groaned when the gentle push from Jasper's body into Jacob's pushed him deeper into his lover. Jasper stretched out his limps and basically bear hugged the man he loved to the tree. Jasper thrust into Jacob then who whimpered out a groan. Jasper kissed along the young wolf's jaw. Jasper then thrust for a second time, and licked around Jacob's adam's apple, then gently nibbled and sucked it into his cold mouth. Jacob was throwing so much lust at the empathic vampire that Jasper's own libido grew ten times. Jasper could feel his mate trying to thrust, but he was too well pinned to the tree trunk to do more than breathe. Jacob tested letting his arms go and then raked his nails down Jasper's back, causing the Vampire to growl and thrust a few times, pulling a long loud almost scream like moan the from wolf. Jasper smirked and rubbed his body into his mates, wanting to get Jacob to beg on his own.

Jasper stopped moving then and used his gift to caress the wolf under him. Jacob felt like Jasper was trailing his lips up his leg, then across his nipples. Jacob was fighting begging his mate to just fuck him. Jacob did tell Jasper that he wanted to be dominated, they had just gone hunting, and for some reason watching his mate feed and be the killing machine he was trained to be, always made Jacob want to be on the receiving end of that power in some way.

Jasper could feel Jacob's determination, and pride start to waver and he smirked into the wolf's neck again. It's only after a weekend long hunting trip that Jasper was able to get his mate to beg him without any interference of Jacob's pride and feelings. Jasper stepped up his gift and doubled the caresses he was making to Jacob's skin with his gift. Jacob started to whimper and whine, which turned on Jasper immensely and caused his cock to jump. Jasper thrust 3 times before stopping and nipping at his lover's collar bone. Jasper felt when Jacob's resolve shatter and sheer desperation filling his being so strongly Jasper had to grip the tree tighter and grind his teeth to keep from, quiet latterly, fucking his mate to death in this tree.

"Please…Please just fuck me Jasper. I…I'm going to go crazy, I'm going crazy. Please just fuck me" Jacob whimpered out. Jasper smirked and licked up Jacob's neck to whisper in his ear,

"All you had to do was ask baby, all you ever have to do is ask"

Jacob shivered from the cool breath blowing onto his wet skin, and whined.

Jasper readjusted himself so he wasn't pinning his mate to the tree so tightly and started to slam into his mate. Jasper stopped and lifted one of Jacob's legs onto each shoulder. Jasper pushed until the back of Jacob's knees were touching his shoulders and then slammed into his mate. Only Jacob's shoulder blades were against the tree now, so he gripped his lover's arms in his hands, and locked his ankles around Jasper's shoulders. Jasper continued to slam into his wolf as he leaned forward and sucked one of Jacob's nipples into his mouth. He flicked it over and over with his cold tongue; Jasper absorbed what Jacob was feeling into his body and then broadcast both to his lover. Jacob tried to arch his back and started to pant out small screams with every thrust Jasper made. It didn't take long for either lover to feel their stomachs ripple and their balls tighten. Jasper slammed into Jacob one last very hard time stiffened, throwing his head back and giving a roar that could be heard by his family who were at the other side of Great Goat Rock Park. Jacob screamed loudly and trembled so hard, he almost knocked his mid-release mate's grip from the tree.

Jacob slumped as he came down from his blissful high. Jasper removed his mate's legs from his shoulders and wrapped his limp limbs around him.

"Hold on baby" Jasper whispered. Jacob used all the force he had to hold on to Jasper as he leaped from the tree. Jasper landed softly on his feet, and smiled down at his mate, already asleep. Jasper pulled Jacob's boxers onto himself and slipped the rest of his mate's clothing onto the sleeping boy, then scooped him back up. Jacob wrapped his arms around Jasper's neck, and then his legs around Jasper's waist. Jasper held him close and kissed his head, as he felt Jacob settle into his peaceful sleep again. Jasper then set off with his mate in his arms, back to the family.

"Destroy another set of clothes?" Edward snickered at Jasper. Jasper growled at his sibling, then laid his mate inside of the back of Emmett's jeep. Alice flitted forward with a blanket and a new set of clothing. Jasper was glad that there were no problems between his ex-wife and himself, or his mate. He had a feeling it had to do with Leah imprinting on Alice.

He smirked and settled in by his mate, to watch him sleep.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

This is another one shot for a loved reviewer!


End file.
